Son of the Dragonborn
by mickeyhisto
Summary: A multiple chapter tale of what its like to be the son of the dragonborn


**Chapter one: Therapy**

"Whenever you're ready, Samuel." Mussen said.

"Just Sam is fine, sorry if I seem a bit unsure, this is my first time with the whole "therapy" thing."

"Thats completely fine, would you rather me start?" The shrink asked leaning forward in his chair a bit.

"Yes that would be fine." Sam said lying down.

"Now how old are you?"

"Currently I'm fifteen."

"okay...Now why did you sign up?"

"My mother suggested it, things have been weird lately in the house."

"Weird how?"

"Well for starters I'm the adopted son of the dragonborn, a father who I hopped would be there..."

"Wow, the dragonborn!" Mussen exclaimed "Wel my boy, to truly find the issue, I typically like to start from childhood till now, would that be okay with you?"

"Yes thats fine." Sam said.

"Good, now tell me about growing up, everything youre willing to share."

"Well its hard to remember, but growing up I lived in the orphanage in Riften."

"Riften, thats quite a ways away from here in Falkreath."

"Yes, but it was fine with me, anyway, as far back as i can remember I was in the orphanage, constance and the others made it almost worth getting up in the morning...Well that is until Grelod woke up. She would begin the day with a beating, then we would each get one cup of soup and after that it was nothing but chores." Sam started to explain.

"What about this constance, what about her? And i had always heard Grelod was a kind woman."

"No sir, thats wrong, Grelod was a vain evil lady, and as for constance, she would try to help...but...but Grelod looked at her different, a strange...wanting stare, when constance would sneak us some food, or try to help with chores she would be stopped. For what reason? Because Grelod wanted her to "return what she stole" so as the other orphans and I worked constance was led away into Grelods room, and all you hear was the sound of heavy beatings. After that it would be quiet, and then you would hear strange things, and eventually...moaning, from Grelod..." As Sam said this he shuddered. "The next day Constance would be silent, and have fresh bruises, this happened day after day until one day my best friend Aventus had enough of it, and ran away. Nobody saw or heard from him in days, until a man came in, he was wearing all black, it was night when he had come, all of us, including Grelod were asleep. Next thing you know, you hear the _thwang_ of a bow string, and a nasty bile filled cough, Old Grelod the kind had been...killed."

After hearing this Mussen almost chocked on his coffee (which had some ale in it for good measure) "So you witnessed a murder then? Did you hear or see the mans face?"

"No, but he dropped a deathbell flower, and a note that said "Aventus says hello" on Grelods body, the whole orphanage cheered! Constance was scared though, so we just didnt talk about it around her. After that months went by, I heard so many stories from visitors, but no adopters...Until one day!"

"What happened on this day?" Mussen asked while writing something down.

"A man came in, wearing average everyday clothes, and a fine hat too I...and the others "overheard" Constance and him talking, he had come to adopt! he even was building a house, Constance almost didnt let him because he was an adventurer and his house wasnt done yet, but he persuaded her. He came in and looked us over."

"What then?" Mussen just had to ask, it was just an adoption story, but it was heart felt.

"He sat on Hrors bed and said "Well come here! tell me something about all of you!" he was obviously a nord, not that I have a problem with that, but it was very pronounced. Anyway, we each went up and talked to him, then he went to Constance, then to Runa, she was getting adopted! She was so exited, and seeing as we are like brother and sister, I was very happy for her, but sad to see her go. Next he came to me, and he said these very things."

"Boy, do you wish to leave this place?"

"I of course said yes."

"Do you want to learn how to be a hero? To be strong for others who cannot be?"

"Again I said yes."

"Then my choice is clear."

"He then kneeled down and put his hand on my shoulder and said,"

"I would like to adopt you."

"Only after he left did Constance tell me he was the dragonborn." Sam nonchalantly said.

"What did you do?" Mussen asked.

"I almost shit myself." Samuel admitted.


End file.
